


Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Bass are .. bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat on the ledge of an upstairs window, one foot in the other swinging against the side of the old house they had been waiting in, marking time with the tap of her foot against the old wooden siding. It was a peaceful outlook. Over grown lawns and old trees, the remnants of an old flower bed and vegetables long gone to seed. Everything dusty and old.

Downstairs she could hear the regular tap of footsteps on worn boards. Bass. Pacing the floor below. She swung her leg back into the room and made her way down.

Miles and Rachel were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Her mother was scribbling in her notebook and talking pressingly at Miles. God love him, he was making a valiant effort of looking interested, though she knew he had about a fifteen minute limit on listening to this kind of talk. Miles would rather be swinging a sword and drinking a whisky, anything really except following Rachel's crazy intellect around the houses of nanotech, patriots and Aaron's dead people. All bets would have him desperately wanting to get away.

Bass walked by the kitchen door at the same time Charlie came downstairs. The three of them exchanged looks. Charlie and Bass smiled slightly at Miles who was looking trapped and uneasy. Ducking their smiles away from Rachel, Charlie followed Bass out the back door and into the late hot summer afternoon.

Outside Bass continued to pace and move about the small space they had cleared around the back door. Jumpy and twitchy as ever. A man made of slightly manic bluster – he is no good at calm. He gestured at Charlie with a tip of his shoulder and looked at the kitchen where they could just see Miles sitting talking to Rachel as if trying to calm her.

'He's starting to look desperate.'

'Hmm, better him than me' Charlie agreed. When it came to spending time with Rachel Charlie was firm believer in every man for himself.

She leaned against the side of the house and let herself slide down the wall until she is sitting. Pulling her knees up to her chest and chewing on a strand of hair she allows her eyes to linger on Bass' broad back. He knows she's looking.

The door of the kitchen bursts open and Miles steams out, fanning himself by pulling his shirt away from his body.

Charlie and Bass turn, smiling at him.

'Um... yes' he says ' Not sure how much more of that I can take... Not really my thing...'

The three of them laugh quietly. Guiltily. It's not really any of their thing actually.

“Well, come on the let’s do something' Bass urges.

'Do what Bass?' ask Miles mockingly. He's right. There is really nothing much to do and they are starting to get crazy. Crazier.

Miles thumps against the wall by Charlie and slides down near to her.

Over the long days stuck in this house waiting for information and a signal to move, Charlie has see the thread of friendship between Miles and Bass start to come back. Miles has relaxed a little. Maybe made some room in his life again for his old friend. And Bass. Bass is irreverent, game and quick-witted. He'll say anything for the laugh.

Charlie can see Miles is reluctant to give in to him, but he can't really help it. Bass' wicked humour has been antidote to the dourness of Rachel and Aaron's soul-searching, problem solving intellect and Gene's hollow eyed guilt. She can see Miles thawing. Every day they find some excuse to spend their time together and Charlie is always included. A little band of three. They have hunted and cooked food, sharpened weapons, searched through the house and grounds and volunteered to do unnecessary late night watches. In one of his restless wandering Bass found an old dart board and darts in the attic and for a few days they played an increasingly complicated byzantine game of darts, arguing loudly about the rules, cursing each other with loud accusations of cheating until the day before Charlie had stormed off vowing loudly to never play darts with 'fucking cheating Miles' ever again. Bass laughing weakly as she brushed past him, clutching his aching stomach. None of them having laughed properly for so long their muscles are unused to it. It is a strange truce that has developed between them. It relies solely on them being able to stay focussed on the present. It has become important to them all.

Bass slides down the wall next to Charlie. Close to her and right in her space really and he smiles that terrible wide smile. The look on his face saying he is bored, looking for trouble. Try as she might she can't help smiling back. His eyes dip to her mouth. He is bored. Bass at his most unpredictable.

He looks right at her and the casts his eye beyond her where Miles is sitting a couple of yards away, keeping a distracted eye on the door to the kitchen. Miles is talking about nothing much, talking for the sake of talking, something Charlie has noticed he does when he lets his guard down with Bass. Usually so taciturn, Miles chattering away has been surprise to say the least. 

Bass has positioned himself so close to Charlie that the long hard length of his thigh is now pressed against hers. She sends him a 'what are you doing?' look and glances towards Miles. But Miles is.... well... miles away. She could strip naked and run round the house and he would barely look up.

Bass looks down at her breasts. Running a thorough eye over them, her nipples harden traitorously. She can see his eyes flicker with interest. Braless today because she has taken advantage of the hot weather to wash everything she owns.

Charlie crosses her arms across her chest to cover her hard nipples poking through the threadbare tank she is wearing, forcing the tops of her boobs to push up, almost spilling out the top of her shirt. Bass splutters a little and presses his thigh closer to hers. Charlie looks at him, questions in her eyes. He clears his throat but says nothing, instead crossing his arms and leaning in towards his knees so his left hand is resting incredibly close to the soft curve of her left breast.

Stretching the last inch to touching her he flicks his eyes, nodding at Miles, pretending to listen.. Truthfully neither Bass or Charlie have heard a word he has said.

She leans forward, shaking her hair forward over her shoulder and down her front shielding them from Miles eyes with the sweep of her long hair. Even if Miles were to all of a sudden stop rambling on and pay attention to them he wouldn't see much. Bass is surprised. The last thing he expected was Charlie to join in so easily... the boredom must be getting to her too. It was true that they were neither of them much good at staying still.

Charlie shifts slightly closer, answering a question that Miles has had to ask twice. She leans closer still, giving Bass access to her nipple. He reaches in circling her nipple, rolling it as it plumps and firms between his finger and thumb. Letting go earns him an annoyed little 'humph' from Charlie. He palms the whole of her breast, testing the weight of it in his hand, watching a delicious little shiver travel down Charlie's body followed by her squirming slightly against her suddenly too tight jeans. He scrapes his nail against the soft bud and she feels the ache all the way to her fingers.

Miles has stopped talking. Looking up they see him looking expectantly at them both and Bass quickly removes his hand.

'Christ... haven’t you two been listening to a word I have been saying?' Miles looks offended.

'No' says Bass, unrepentant. 'Not a word'.

Miles pushes up from the wall and walks off, muttering discontent. Over his shoulder he says

'Fuck, between Rachel rabbiting on about the nanotech in the kitchen and you two out here it has just been a great day for conversation' Miles says. He looks at them, disappointed. In the kitchen Aaron and Rachel are talking about dinner and Gene wanders past an open window.

Charlie and Bass say nothing as Miles walks off. When Charlie finally gather the courage up to look at Bass he is watching her and smiling that wide open smile again.

“Soooooooooooo' he says drawing out the word for an age and watching the play of emotions across her face, counting the freckles on her nose. Eleven.

Charlie says nothing. She just blows the hair out of her face. Looking ahead.

'It seems like you might just be as bored as I am..... Charlotte.' drawing out her name as well. Making it last forever.

She looks at him, weighing it all up.

'Bored?' she asks.

He leans in. Whispers hot breath into her neck. 'Maybe bored is the wrong word...'

She turns at looks at him. They are very close, eyes tangled together. 

'I'm not feeling bored at all. Not right now' She says.

'Later... we could?' He says, asks.

'Yes.. we could..'

Yes?' he is all surprise.

'Yes.'


	2. Later

It has been the longest afternoon of her life. The evening has lasted about three years. Finally night has fallen and outside the shadows are full of places to sneak off to.

Still everyone lingers downstairs. An open bottle of whisky on the table, everyone nursing a glass. Legs stretched out and arms behind his head going over and over strategy with Miles, Bass looks convincingly engaged and relaxed, he looks perfectly at ease. He is actually starting to feel a bit desperate though he is far far better at hiding it than Charlie.

Charlie has suddenly become as finely tuned to Bass Monroe as she could be. At the dinner table he pressed his knees against hers and laughed when she bumped her water glass against her teeth for trying not to look at him. To pay him back she had crept her foot halfway along his thigh under the table, inching her way up, watching his eyes grow wider and rounder, a little edge of panic creeping into his eyes,while she keeps up a casual conversation with Aaron about the food. At the last minute she pulled her foot back, winked slyly at him, happily proud of her bravado. Bass had looked back at her with eyes full of admiration. They are both upping the ante now, secretly competitive, wanting the upper hand.

Still all this contact with Bass has made her feel giddy and really clumsy. Earlier when the meal was finished she and Bass had risen for the table to rinse their plates they had pressed close to each other briefly, at he sink when no one was looking. Charlie had promptly dropped the plates she was carrying breaking two of the last five plates they had managed to scrounge when they had first arrived at the house a week ago, irritating everybody. Rachel could not believe her clumsiness and Bass had tsk tsked along with the others, shaking his head in mock disappointment, laughing at her scowl.

Dropping to his hands and knees beside her he helps to pick up the broken pieces scattered across the wooden floor.

'God,Charlotte....can't you be more careful?' teasing and sly.  
'Shut up Bass'

Pausing he runs his rough finger along the inside of her elbow, making the hairs stand up all over her body. He loves the cloak and dagger. He is riding high on it. Charlie looks at Bass in this moment and sees that he is smiling wide, willing her to join in the fun, the ridiculous, the unbelievable. And after all, it is Sebastian Monroe and Charlie Matheson chasing broken old plates round a kitchen floor while Rachel and Miles Matheson look on. What is there not to laugh at? She smiles back. Tilts her nose at the back door and sees his eyes blaze in agreement. Now.

 

Finally Charlie is able to slip outside. She walks out towards the beginning of the wildness only a few scant paces from the back door. Bass comes tumbling out the back door out. The last shred of subterfuge blown. Needing this all too much. He walks straight at her. It is so dark outside tonight only a small moon to light them and he pulls her into even deeper shadow beneath a tree. Here the grass is long and wild, slightly damp from the evening dew.

He presses her down to the ground, landing in the cradle of her hips, hard and hot against her already. She can feel the hardness of him pressing against her stomach and she wriggles up until he is right between her legs, grinding her hips against him as his mouth comes down on hers. For a first kiss it is pretty unbridled. Tongues and teeth and lips. Hands greedily diving into clothes and pulling buttons apart and shirts up. Laughing crossly with frustration when the clothes don't magically go away, their patience has been worn to a thread by the long afternoon of waiting. They are both almost unbearably ready.

Desperately wanting to feel skin against skin at last Charlie presses against Bass' chest nipples hard and aching. He seems to understand because he breaks from their kiss to suckle at her nipples, first the right and then the left, pulling each hard into his mouth before stopping for a moment to bury his head in the valley between her breasts to catch himself and slow down.

Charlie runs her hands down his back, helping him shrug his pants lower. She circles his ass with her hands before running her hand around his hips and up either side of his groin. He makes a small noise in her ear. A noise that says 'yes, please' and 'more'. So she runs her hands along the length of his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head, feeling Bass shake slightly on his elbows above her. Dear God he is glorious.

Bass is feeling thoroughly carried away. Reaching one hand between them he places one hand on her, finding her wet and very ready. He slides his fingers down, pressing two fingers into her and rubbing his thumb over and around her clitoris. She arches and raise her hips, meeting his fingers and moaning softly.

Charlie moves so that his cock is between her folds and Bass bites his lip to stop himself coming from just the very eagerness of it all. Charlie feels like a revelation. He plunges into her, gasping. God she's tight. He has to breathe very hard to stop himself from coming straight away. For a moment his head fogs and he thinks he really will just come, holding her hips down grimly to stop her from moving her hips as she stretches around him. He tries to give himself a stern talking to, but it is not working. His whole body is calling Charlie, Charlie Charlie and he is hanging on by a thread. There is no way to play it cool.

Charlie looks up at him, eyes only just clear in the light. Seeing the look of concentration on his face she laughs throatily.

'You alright Bass?'

'Yep' he says tightly. 'You?'

'Well.. I'm ready when you are..' laughing again, drawing a short laugh from him too.. How long has it been since he laughed with a woman in bed?

 

She reaches up to pull his head down for a kiss. It is a sweet kiss amidst all this hurry and urgency.

He plunges again. Hard and deep into her. It draws groans from them both. He plunges again, faster, lighting them both up. Faster now and she pulls her knees up, gasping at the greater deepness and thrilling at the wet sound of him entering her hard and sure. She hooks her feet up around his hips, holding onto his shoulders and meeting each thrust with a hard tilt of her hips.

She pulls his head down to her as she's coming, wanting to feel his tongue deep inside her mouth as she does. When it all gets bit too much she pulls away burying her head in his neck, muffling her cries as she comes hard against him, arms and legs all wrapped around him as she shakes.

He sinks into her again. Taking his time now. Wanting to enjoy every second of a long slow fuck after a day of intense longing. But before long he forgets himself again, speeding up and pushing them both hard into coming together. She can see he has to bite his lip to contain his roar of pleasure. She holds him tightly even though he has forgotten to pull out. The feeling of him softening, deep inside her, the beat of his heart over her breast and their shuddery shared breaths eases some of the loneliness she so often feels.

He nips at her shoulder, pulling off and easing out of her. He lies back and looks up the canopy of leaves above them.

'Charlotte..' he says drawing the word out.

'Hmm?'

'I don't know'.

'Me either.'

The lie there a few minutes. Side by side. He reaches across and traces her nipple.

'Again?' he whispers into her ear. She can hear the smile in his voice.

She rolls back across him, straddling him with her legs and leans forward to trail biting kisses down his chest. She reaches up to his ear and whispers,

'Yes please'

'Yes?'

'Yes...yes.'


End file.
